


waging peace

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deucalion hasn't been keeping the peace. He bit <i>an Argent</i>!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	waging peace

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marin/Talia, conspirator

"Deucalion hasn't been keeping the peace. He bit _an Argent_!" 

"Talia, he-"

"I do not care for his excuses. Where is the newly turned one?" 

"Alexander shot himself last night." 

If Talia had been a turned wolf, she would have raged uncontrollably, ripping everything near her to shreds. Instead, her eyes flash red quickly enough that Marin almost misses it. 

"We will need to send your Alpha's heart to them before they learn of it." 

Marin shifts. 

It's too much when they kiss, when they plan to meet, much less _this_.

"I don't think- we shouldn't..." 

"No. But we _will_."

**Author's Note:**

> there's now a bit longer version [ here :)](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/102654380662/on-a-cold-november-morning-alan-convinced-his)


End file.
